Truck beds such as in pickup trucks are often occupied by riders who, because no seats are provided must sit in the truck bed, which is uncomfortable. However, because the beds of the trucks are intended primarily for load carrying purposes, it is not practical to provide them with permanent seats. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a seat for a truck bed which can readily be installed and removed, and which can comfortably be occupied by a rider when installed.